The Pirate and the Soldier
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: Sherlock AU. Based on the line "Initially, he wanted to be a pirate." I suck at summaries.


**Story Title: **The Pirate and the Soldier

**Summary: **Sherlock AU. This story is inspired by the scene when Mycroft says "Initially, he wanted to be a pirate."

**Category: **adventure; friendship

**Pairings:** none. Just Johnlock friendship.

**A/N: **Yeah, just running over Mycroft's line while browsing Pinterest. Came across a picture of pirate Sherlock and decided to write a short fic.

**Disclaimer: **(since I just realized I never put these in my stories) I do not own any recognizable characters. But if you do not recognize the character, I most likely _do _own the character.

**O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~O~O**

Sea air.

Salty.

Cool.

Refreshing.

The only thing that doesn't bore me to death. I stand on the deck of my ship, _The Dark Skull_, and look out at the blue-green waves gently lapping the sides. My crewmembers are talking leisurely amongst themselves about this and that. Dull. We haven't come across another ship in _ages_. I spin around and fire my pistol at the mast.

"Bored!" I shout "Bored! Bored! Bored!"

With each word, I fire another shot at the mast. My crew stops and looks at me. They shouldn't be. Not the first time I've done this. Idiots. All of them. Idiots.

"Ship ahoy!" A voice yells from the crow's nest.

Finally. Something to do. I hurry to the quarter deck and grab my telescope. Looking through it, I can see that the ship is a military ship. Headed back to London from either Afghanistan or Iraq. Probably taking home wounded soldiers.

"Prepare yourselves!" I call to my men.

The blades along the sides of the ship are activated, out flag, a black flag with a skull on it, is raised, and we pull up alongside the ship. Our blades bury into the other ship's side and we leap onto its deck. I pull out my sword and stand proudly on the deck. Several soldiers stare at me in awe. I _am_, after all, the most well-known pirate to sail these seas.

One soldier rushes towards me. I easily dodge him and slash my sword through his belly. My men rush past me now that I have struck down the first man. Soldiers and pirates fight in a mix of camo uniforms and brown, rag like cloths. I see one soldier who's not fighting. Instead, he rushes to his fallen comrades, carrying each one to safety. Medic, then. I glance at my first mate, Claw.

"Take that one prisoner." I tell Claw. "You guys can do whatever you want with the rest, I don't care."

"Aye, Cap'n." Claw replies.

I leap lithely in front of the medic, who is in the process of taking one of his wounded comrades to safety. He glares at me, a determined look in his brown eyes. Yes, he will be amusing. The soldier sets his companion down and draws his gun.

"Oh, please." I say, half to myself and half to him.

"Don't even think of hurting him." The medic growls, glaring up at me while standing in front of his injured comrade.

Sentiment. Normal people are so irritatingly sentimental.

"Oh, don't worry about him." I say. "It's you I want."

"Why?" The medic's voice doesn't tremble bit.

"You will provide adequate entertainment." I reply

I can tell he's a bit intimidated by that answer. Good. He should fear me.

"Captain, another ship is coming!" Saber, one of my crew, says.

I look in the direction indicated. Sure enough, there is a familiar ship.

"Mycroft." I mutter.

Perfect. My big brother has arrived.

"Let's go!" I call to my men, knocking the medic unconscious and tying his wrists and ankles.

We board _The Dark Skull _just as my brother's ship, _The Ghost_, pulls up beside us.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother." I snarl at Mycroft. "How's the diet?"

Mycroft glares at me and looks over at the damaged ship beside us.

"Looting military ships now?" He asks.

"Well, no other ship has been spotted since now." I reply. "I was bored."

"No surprise." Mycroft says with his usual cool detachment.

"Why are you here, _brother_?" I ask, spitting out the word 'brother'.

Mycroft and I have a deep rivalry going on between us. It's more than simple sibling rivalry. He is my arch enemy.

"We saw a ship and we planned to loot it." Mycroft spoke as if it were obvious. Which, of course, it was.

"I was hoping for something less obvious." I growl.

Mycroft smirks and I roll my eyes.

"What have you got?" Mycroft asks with obviously fake interest.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I say. "Just some entertainment."

"A prisoner?"

"I told you, I am bored."

"Sherlock, you are not one to take prisoners."

"Well, I am when I'm bored."

Mycroft turns to his men.

"Let's go." My brother orders.

I watch as they leave before turning to my now conscious prisoner. I smirk and place the soldier on a pile of crates one of my crew had brought aboard. Probably containing food.

The medic's eyes open and he looks around.

"What do you want with me?" He asks.

"Shut up." I say, trying to decide which direction would yield more ships to pillage.

I can feel the medic's eyes burning a hole in my back as he glares at me.

"We will go west." I decide before turning to my prisoner.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asks again.

"I am the greatest pirate to sail these seas. I am Sherlock Holmes." I reply, rather baffled that he didn't already know me.

"Right. Just my luck I'd end up captured by pirates."

Amusing. Most people would be afraid of me. Yet this soldier seems to be hiding his fear with ease.

"What is your name?" I ask, not that I actually care.

"Doctor John Watson." Is the reply.

Hmm. A doctor. Might come in handy if we run into Lestrade, who patrols the seas in search of pirates to take in.

"You will join my crew." I say in a bored voice.

"And why would I do that?"

I take out my sword and hold the blade to Watson's throat.

"Because if you don't, I will slit your throat." I snarl.

John continues to stare at me with unwavering brown eyes. Why can I not seem to scare him? At least, not visibly.

"Go ahead." John says.

I stare at him, completely baffled now.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me. I said go ahead."

I glare at John.

"Put him in the hold." I growl to Claw.

Claw immediately comes forward, grabbing the ropes tying the doctor's wrists.

"Come on, prisoner." Claw snarls, tugging on the rope.

"Claw! Do not damage hm." I tell Claw.

"Aye, Cap'n."

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

"Captain, a ship! And it's _The Wandering Dragon_!" Gale, the youngest of my crew, calls from the crow's nest.

"Perfect." I mutter.

_The Wandering Dragon _is Lestrade's ship. Just perfect. Like I need Lestrade and his stupid crewmember, Anderson around.

"Hey, freak!" A familiar female voice calls from Lestrade's crow nest. Donovan.

"Donovan." I growl.

"Haven't seen a military ship around these parts have you, freak?" the annoying female pirate asks.

"Why?' I ask in an irritated voice.

"Because we received distress signals coming from somewhere in this area."

"Donovan! Who are you talking to?" Comes Lestrade's voice.

"Just the freak, Captain." Donovan replies.

"Oh, perfect." I hear Anderson say.

"Don't talk out loud, Anderson, you lower the IQ of the entire ship!" I call out.

"Stop insulting my crew, Sherlock!" Lestrade says, coming on deck.

"I am simply stating the facts." I reply curtly.

Lestrade rolls his eyes and sighs.

"It's too late for this." He mutters.

"I agree, may we continue our lovely reunion in the morning?" I ask.

"How do I know you won't run?" Lestrade asks.

" Keep watch." I say "Obviously."

"We will. And if you so much as think of running. I _will _let Anderson fire the cannons."

Anderson looks somewhat pleased.

"Fine." I say, then to my men, "Lower anchor!"

**O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~**

**A/N: So, yeah, there's the first chapter. What do you think? Anyone seem a little OOC? It was pretty fun writing from Sherlock's POV. Please review!**


End file.
